Legend of Minecraftia
by opshop222
Summary: When Ruby wakes up in a room, she meets new people. She then relises that she got sucked into her video game and her new aquantences need her help. Featuring SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, JeromeASF, BajanCandian and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**A girl, Ruby, one day wakes up in a strange world, she has no idea whats going on and who these stranges are but she has a vague feeling she has to save them.**

**A fanfiction of SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, Antvenom, Bodil40, iHasCupquake, Dawnables, mlgHwnt, Cavemanfilms, Bashurverse etc, etc.**

Chapter 1:

I woke up in a strange place. It was a golden room, there was chests every where. Huh, you usually don't see chests in a room, that's like olden day stuff. I slowly sit up, my head spinning. with questions. How did I get here? Where exactly is here? While I was thinking a man came down the stairs. He was wearing a suit with a purple and golden necklace. He had sunglasses on and a little pony tail. He was quite muscular and had golden boots on. I suddenly had a vague felling that something very bad is going to happen very soon to this person.

"Oh good, you awake!" He said.

"Um who are you?" I ask, mind still spinning.

"Oh right I'm SkytheKid but everyone just calls me Sky. Whats your name?" He says, heading over to the chests.

"My name is Ruby. Why is this room completely gold?" I ask curiously.

"What's gold?" He asks, he looked really confused. Who doesn't know what gold is?

"The colour of this room." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's budder." He says, continuing his task with the chest. As I reach over and try and lick the 'budder' wall another man comes in the room.

* * *

"It's not actual budder. It's just what Sky calls gold. I'm Deadlox, but you can call me Ty. I am the leader of the resistance. Welcome to whats left of Minecraftia."

By opshop222, next chapter coming when I can be bothered writing another chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'm tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Im being tested.

Ty, the man with the headphones goes and sits on the chair. The puzzled look on his face never leaving. "Now I know this will be very confusing to you but welcome to Minecraftia! You arrived last week, falling out of the sky. Gave most of us a heart attack. Sky here brought you in, saying you were different than the rest of us. We want to know if you really are. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions? Just to make sure your not the enemy." He says, eyes never leaving a patch in the wall. This guy had a lot of authority to him. It seemed like he was in charge and he knew it. It takes me a while to form an answer.

"Yes, shoot with those questions." I reply.

"Whats your name?"

"Ruby"

"Where are you from?"

"Earth, where are you from?" I say, trying to be smart. My plan to sound cocky failed miserably. "This is Minecraftia. Home of the Dead Army, Sky Army and the Star Army." He says. Minecraftia, that sound awfully like that video game I play. Then it started to dawn on me that it might actually be THE Minecraftia. Everything was block y, I had a health bar and a hunger bar I just started noticing. All these little things that slipped by me now came into realization. There was only one way I can test out if I really am inside that square video game. I visualized in my mind the 'E' key and suddenly my inventory popped up in front of my eyes. Crap! I thought.

"Do you have a ball I can play with?" I ask.

"A what?" Sky says, paying sudden attention to what I just asked.

"You know a ball. Soccer ball, Tennis ball, even a Rugby ball would be okay!" I say, desperation to things that aren't square slowly taking over my mind. This is going to drive me crazy!

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about." Ty says. Just as he says that a very very hairy person comes down the stairs. My first thought escaped my lips without meaning to.

"Chewbaka?" I ask, looking at this guy that oddly represented the guy from star wars. Only now instead of leaves and vines, he now wore a suit.

"All spices to powerfull for this comercial!" He suddenly says.

"That, Ruby, is Jerome or as Sky would like to say Fluffy." Ty explains.

"Well you do look extremly fluffy, Fluffy." I say, nodding to my new aquantance.

"Did I just win the Hunger Games?" He asks, swinging a golden axe in the air. Sky suddenly brings out a gold (budder as he insits on calling it) sword and starts batteling Jerome. Suddenly Ty got pulled into a headlock by Sky and they all were wresling each other.

* * *

Me, I was laughing my head off, watching this go down and even though it was the weirdest, craziest thing I have ever seen. It was what bought me my first spark of hope since I got here. 


End file.
